


Cinders

by shinysylver



Series: Soulmate 'Verse [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is obsessed with vengeance and Danny can’t take it any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinders

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or Ring of Fire (performed by Johnny Cash).
> 
> This is for my H50 prompt table in the [](http://community.livejournal.com/h50_50/profile)[**h50_50**](http://community.livejournal.com/h50_50/) Community. The prompt was **HEAT**. My prompt table can be found here: [Sensational Sensations](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/52922.html). I seem to have come up with the bright idea to connect some or all of the fic I write for this table into one big ‘Verse. I have several stories planned out at the moment but they won’t necessarily be written or posted in chronological order and will be able to stand alone as well.

“Love Is a Burning Thing”  
~Ring of Fire

“This is your fault!” Danny yelled gesturing wildly at the lava flowing slowly across the road. “I’m supposed to have Grace tonight! Do you understand that? And instead I’m trapped by a fucking volcanic eruption!”

“It’s not that bad.” Steve said, in the calm sort of voice one uses when talking to small children or madmen.

“Not that bad! There is _lava_ in the road, Steven. How is that not bad?” Danny shouted, pointing at the bright orange stream of lava blocking their path.

“We’ll just have to go around--” Steve said.

“There’s no going around!” Danny interrupted. He spun around to point behind him. “Ocean. That’s the ocean. You can’t fucking drive in the ocean!”

Steve sighed. “I’ll call Chin and see if he can get us a chopper or a boat.”

“You do that.” Danny said still angry. He stalked off toward the beach, too heated to even look at Steve any longer.

This whole mess really was Steve’s fault. When they had gotten word that Wo Fat’s men might be using this cove for smuggling, Danny had suggested they send Kono and Chin to check out the caves but Steve wouldn’t hear it. Not even when he’d explained to Steve that he had Grace tonight. Steve was so determined to catch Wo Fat in a mistake that it was becoming way too personal. Everything in Steve’s life was playing second fiddle to his thirst for vengeance.

Steve had promised that it wouldn’t take long to check the coves but it took them hours to search all of the beaches. The worst part was that when they finally found the caves they were abandoned. It was obvious that they hadn’t been used in at least a decade. They had been sent on a wild goose chase, and at some point during their search the damn volcano had blocked their way out. A fucking volcano. That would have never happened in New Jersey.

A few minutes later Steve joined him. “Chin said he’ll send a chopper as soon as he can. He’s not sure how long it’ll take though.”

“Damn it.” Danny yelled, kicking at the sand.

“Calm down.” Steve said, irritation beginning to show. “It’s not that big a deal. I’m sure Grace will understand.”

“Not that big a deal?!” Danny exclaimed incredulously. “Do you even remember what today is?”

The blank look on Steve’s face enraged Danny and before he could stop himself he punched Steve hard on the jaw.

“It’s Grace’s birthday.” Danny said, the anger boiling close to the surface as he watched Steve massage his jaw. It was taking everything he had not to punch him again. “She was excited about Mini Golf with her Uncle Steve.”

Steve’s eyes opened wide in realization. “Danny, I’m sorry. I completely forgot.”

“I reminded you this morning.” Danny ground out. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. “You can’t keep letting Wo Fat get in your head like this. It’s getting too personal. You should take a break. Let Chin and Kono work on it awhile.”

Steve looked down and didn’t say anything but the tense set to his jaw and the furrow to his brow told Danny everything he needed to know. Steve wasn’t going to let it go. He wasn’t even listening to Danny. Not really. Danny was sure that Steve was already trying to figure out his next move once they got off this damn beach.

Danny felt helpless and that made him angry. Why was he even here if Steve wouldn’t listen to a word he said? He wouldn’t listen to him as his partner nor as his lover. Even Grace wasn’t important enough to penetrate Steve’s need for revenge. Danny was tired of being ignored.

“Look at me!” Danny growled. He reached out and grabbed Steve’s jaw, ignoring his slight flinch as he pressed on the developing bruise. He raised Steve’s face so their eyes met, “fucking look at me!”

He wanted Steve’s attention, wanted to be _seen_. He needed it. Danny pulled Steve’s face to his and kissed him roughly. He bit at Steve’s lower lip, tasting the metallic tang as he drew blood. Steve reacted to the pain by grabbing Danny’s upper arms, digging in his finger nails as he pulled Danny close.

Steve let go of his arms and Danny felt Steve’s hands scrabbling at his belt. After a moment of fumbling, he managed to get a hand inside Danny’s pants. The brush of Steve’s hand on his abdomen caused Danny’s anger to change into a fierce, burning desire. He needed this _now_.

Danny pulled back to make eye contact as Steve’s hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke. The movements were short and rough, on the line between pleasure and pain. Danny lost himself to the harsh pleasure and began to jerk his hips forward, never breaking eye contact. He wanted to see Steve. He wanted to know that Steve was here with him.

All too soon, Danny came. He threw his head back, breaking eye contact, as a wave of pleasure rolled over his body. He relaxed at the release, feeling the last of his anger drain away. Once he returned to himself, Danny reached for Steve’s belt, but Steve shook his head and stepped away.

“What?” Danny asked in confusion, heart dropping at the rejection.

“Chopper’s here.” Steve said, nodding toward the sky before bending down to clean his hands off in the ocean.

Danny awkwardly zipped up his pants. It was obvious that Steve had already dismissed everything, their fight, the sex, all of it. He was already back on the case and Danny was left behind. Again.

Later as they flew back to Honolulu, Danny stared blankly out of the window as they flew close to the erupting volcano. He refused to turn around, to look at Steve, because now that the anger was gone he was left with nothing. He was empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [shadynaiad](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shadynaiad/pseuds/shadynaiad) for reassuring me that the level of darkness and intra-relationship violence was plot appropriate. I can always count on her to support me through my crises.


End file.
